Eine einsame Straße (Kapitel)
"Eine einsame Straße" ist das erste Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das erste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nach einem ungewöhnlich schweren Winter bringen Rand und sein Vater Tam al'Thor Spirituosen für das bevorstehende Bel-Tine-Fest nach Emondsfeld zur Weinquellenschenke von Egwenes Vater Bran al'Vere. Auf dem Weg sieht Rand einen Myrddraal, doch sein Vater kann nichts entdecken. Das ganze Dorf ist mit Vorbereitungen für das Fest beschäftigt. Es verspricht, großartig zu werden: Ein Gaukler und ein Feuerwerk wurden organisiert, zusätzlich sind zwei geheimnisvolle Fremde in Emondsfeld eingetroffen. Rand trifft seinen Freund Mat Cauthon und es stellt sich heraus, dass dieser ebenfalls einen geheimnisvollen Reiter gesehen hat. Vorwort : Das Rad dreht sich, Zeitalter kommen und gehen und hinterlassen Erinnerungen, die zu Legenden werden. Legenden verblassen zu Mythen, und selbst die sind längst vergessen, wenn das Zeitalter wiederkehrt, das an ihrem Ursprung stand. In einem dieser Zeitalter, manche nennen es das Dritte Zeitalter, das einst kommen wird, das schon lange vergangen ist, erhob sich ein Wind in den Verschleierten Bergen. Der Wind stand nicht am Beginn. Es gibt keinen Beginn und kein Ende, wenn sich das Rad der Zeit dreht. Doch zumindest setzte der Wind etwas in Bewegung. : Unter den ewigen Wolkendecken der Gipfel, die dem Gebirge den Namen gaben, wurde er geboren, und von dort aus wehte der Wind nach Osten über die Sandhügel hinaus, die einst am Ufer eines großen Meeres gelegen hatten, damals, vor der Zerstörung der Welt. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Haldenstraße, Westwald, Zwei Flüsse, Andor thumb|left Es ist stürmisch und nass, als Rand al'Thor und sein Vater Tam mit ihrer Stute Bela durch den Westwald nach Emondsfeld gehen. Der Frühling ist überfällig und Rand friert. Wie üblich ist er bewaffnet mit Pfeil und Bogen. Außer dem Wind und dem leisen Rumpeln des Karrens ist nichts zu hören. Rand fühlt sich albern, als er sich nach seinem Vater umsieht, doch der Tag ist so unwirtlich und der Wald so düster, dass er sich nach diesem kurzen Blick wohler fühlt. In den tieferen Schatten der Bäume ist noch Schnee zu sehen. Tam und er sind bewaffnet, weil die Wölfe durch den strengen Winter aus den Bergen weiter herunter in die Nähe der Menschen gekommen sind. Sie stehlen Schafe und anderes Vieh, und es gibt sogar einige Bären, die schon jahrelang nicht mehr gesichtet worden sind. Da sein Vater so selbstbewusst wirkt, dreht sich Rand schuldbewusst wieder zur Straße. Wie immer kurz vor Bel Tine bringen er und Tam Apfelschnaps und -most nach Emondsfeld. Das Wetter ist eigentlich zu kalt und unwirtlich, als dass sie normalerweise ihren Hof verlassen hätten, doch Tam hat sein Wort gegeben und Rand freut sich, das Bel Tine nicht dort verbringen zu müssen. thumb|left Während sie gehen, bekommt Rand das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, doch er kann nichts sehen. Aber das Gefühl verstärkt sich, auch als Rand sich einredet, dass es keinen Grund gibt, sich Dinge einzubilden. Er dreht sich um, um sich selbst zu bestätigen, und bemerkt fassungslos einen schwarz gekleideten Reiter Myrddraal auf einem schwarzen Pferd. Rand geht rückwärts, und beobachtet den Mann. Er starrt in die schwarze Öffnung der Kapuze, ohne ein Gesicht sehen zu können, und kann Hass fühlen, von dem ihm übel wird. Hass, der ihm selbst zu gelten scheint. Der Blick eines Myrddraal löst in jedem Angst aus. Plötzlich bleibt er mit dem Fuß hängen und stolpert, und als er sich wieder aufrichtet, ist der Reiter verschwunden. Bela und Tam bleiben stehen und Rands Vater fragt, ob es ihm gut geht. Rand berichtet sofort von dem Fremden, doch sein Vater sieht nichts, und auch Rand kann keine Spur mehr von dem Fremden entdecken, so sehr er auch sucht. Rand versichert seinem Vater, dass die Gestalt tatsächlich da war, während er schnell seinen Bogen überprüft, und den Pfeil einlegt, auch wenn er sich damit albern vorkommt, da es jetzt kein Ziel mehr gibt. Tam ist bereit, die Spuren zu prüfen, doch er glaubt, Rand hätte sich etwas eingebildet. Diesem wird jetzt klar, was an dem Reiter so seltsam war: seine Kleidung hat sich überhaupt nicht bewegt, obwohl es sehr windig ist. Er sagt sich, dass Tam recht hat mit der Einbildung, doch tief in seinem Inneren glaubt er das nicht. Er beobachtet den Wald um sich herum, der ihm plötzlich fremd erscheint, und sagt Tam dann, dass es nicht nötig sei, nach Spuren zu sehen. Er erklärt, er hätte es sich wohl doch eingebildet und will weitergehen, um endlich aus dem Wind heraus zu kommen. Tam ist einverstanden, denn er will ins Warme und ist sicher, dass Rand Egwene wiedersehen will. Rand lächelt pflichtschuldig, doch er kann jetzt nicht wirklich an das Mädchen denken. Er erinnert sich, dass sie ihn im letzten Jahr sehr nervös gemacht hat, ohne es zu bemerken. Rand hofft, dass Tam seine Angst nicht bemerkt hat, doch dieser erinnert ihn an die Flamme und das Nichts - eine Konzentrationsübung, bei der man all seine Gefühle in eine Flamme hineinlegt, bis der Verstand leer ist. Damit gewinnt Tam jedes Jahr den Bogenschützenwettbewerb zu Bel Tine. Diese Erwähnung zeigt Rand, dass sein Vater ihn durchschaut hat. Sie gehen weiter und Rand bemüht sich, so unbekümmert weiter zu gehen, wie Tam es tut, doch so sehr er sich auch auf das Nichts konzentriert, es gelingt ihm nicht. Er erinnert sich zu gut an das Gefühl von Hass und dreht sich nicht mehr um, bis sie Emondsfeld erreicht haben. Ort: Emondsfeld, Zwei Flüsse, Andor In den Straßen spielen Kinder, die anscheinend durch das sich nähernde Bel Tine ihre Angst vor den Wölfen verloren haben. An den Häusern sieht man die Hausfrauen beim Frühjahrsputz und die Männer überprüfen ihre Dächer auf Winterschäden. Geduldig bleibt Rand stehen, wenn Tam anhält, um mit einem der Dörfler über den vergangenen Winter zu sprechen. Wit Congar tritt ihnen vor den Wagen und geht auch nicht, als Tam sich mit den Getränkefässern entschuldigt. Wit fragt, was sie wegen der Seherin Nynaeve unternehmen sollen, doch Tam erklärt, das sei Sache des Frauenzirkels. Wit widerspricht ihm und sagt, Nynaeve sei zu jung und wenn die Frauen nichts tun, dann müsste das der Gemeinderat erledigen. Plötzlich brüllt ihn seine Frau Daise an, dass er sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten des Frauenzirkels einmischen soll, sonst könne er die Hausfrauenarbeiten selbst erledigen. Witt beginnt zu winseln, um sie zu beruhigen, und Tam entschuldigt sich schnell und geht weiter. Rand weiß, dass viele der Frauen von Emondsfeld Tam gern wieder verheiratet sehen würden, da er ihrer Meinung nach schon zu lange Witwer ist. Sie laden ihn deshalb oft ein, doch Tam nimmt keine der Einladungen an. Auch Rand versuchen sie oft zu bereden, dass er seinem Vater ihre Schwestern oder Cousinen schmackhaft macht, bevor sie andeutend fragen, ob er eigentlich schon alt genug zum heiraten sei. Sie kommen am Dorfgrün vorbei, wo die Frauen den Frühlingsbaum errichten und dabei Lieder singen. Rand versucht, nicht hin zu sehen, da es Brauch ist, dass die Männer am Morgen von Bel Tine tun, als wären sie überrascht, den Baum zu sehen. Es weiß zwar niemand, warum das so ist, doch die Bräuche lauten so, und deshalb machen die Menschen es auch. Während der Feierlichkeiten wird es viele Wettbewerbe und Spiele geben, außerdem geht das Gerücht, dieses Jahr solle ein großes Feuerwerk stattfinden - falls denn der erste Händler des Jahres rechtzeitig eintrifft. Ort: Weinquellen-Schenke, Emondsfeld Sie nähern sich der Weinquellen-Schenke, deren oberstes Stockwerk vom Wirt und Bürgermeister Brandelwyn al'Vere und seiner Familie bewohnt wird. Noch bevor Tam die Stute anhalten kann, bleibt sie von selbst stehen und in diesem Moment erscheint auch Bran in der Tür. Bran begrüßt sie freudig und fragt, wie es ihnen geht, doch er bekommt Rands Antwort gar nicht mehr mit. Er sagt Tam, er hätte fast nicht mehr gedacht, ihn in diesem Jahr noch zu sehen, doch Tam entschuldigt sich mit den Wölfen, die den Hof bedrohen, und dem schlechten Wetter. Ärgerlich erzählt Bran, dass sich alle bei ihm nur über das Wetter beschweren, und er mit Frau al'Donel diskutieren musste, weil die Störche ausbleiben. Cenn Buie kommt hinzu und murrt, das wäre ein schlechtes Vorzeichen. Er prophezeit, dass noch schlimmes geschehen wird, doch Tam lässt sich nicht beeindrucken und spottet über Cenn, ob er jetzt wohl die Seherin werden wollte, doch der alte Dachdecker antwortet ärgerlich, es werde in zwei Jahren nur noch Wölfe und Raben in den Zwei Flüssen geben, wenn das Wetter nicht besser wird. Oder aber der Winter würde nicht mehr aufhören. Bran fragt, was er damit sagen will, und Cenn fängt an sich über die Jugend der Seherin zu beschweren, aber Tam unterbricht ihn, damit er auf den Punkt kommt. Cenn sagt, Nynaeve würde immer weglaufen, wenn man sie wegen des Winters fragt. Er vermutet, dass der Winter einfach nie mehr aufhört, bis das Zeitalter, in dem sie leben, vorbei ist. Tam verspottet ihn und sagt, er solle nicht wie ein Coplin reden, da er immerhin im Gemeinderat sitzt. Rand hört ihm nicht mehr zu, als ihn jemand am Ärmel zupft, und jemand zischt ihm zu, sie sollten schnell verschwinden, ehe man ihn an die Arbeit schickt. Rand sieht Mat neben dem Wagen sitzen, versteckt vor den Männern und grinst ihn an. Der junge Mann, der immer nur Streiche im Kopf hat, erzählt ihm, dass er und Dav einen Dachs gefangen haben, den sie auf dem Dorfgrün freilassen wollen. Obwohl Rand Lust hat, Mat zu folgen, erklärt er entschuldigend, dass er versprochen hat, die Fässer abzuladen. Mat will ihn überreden, einfach mit ihm zu kommen, und versucht ihn, mit den beiden Fremden zu locken, die am vergangenen Abend angekommen sind. Erschrocken fragt Rand, ob es sich dabei um einen schwarz gekleideten Mann auf einem schwarzen Pferd handelt und Matt wird ebenfalls ernst, da er den Reiter auch gesehen hat. Er gesteht, dass er Angst vor ihm hatte. Rand erzählt, dass es ihm ebenso ging und denkt daran, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben das Gefühl hatte, jemand wollte ihn töten. Mat erzählt, dass er keinen Hass bemerkt hat, und dass der Reiter verschwunden war, als er kurz weg sah. Drei Tage ist es her, und er kann nicht aufhören, daran zu denken. Er lacht, auch wenn es nicht so fröhlich klingt wie sonst, und fügt hinzu, dass er einen Augenblick lang dachte, es könnte der Dunkle König sein. Rand atmet tief ein und zitiert das Gebet darüber, dass der Dunkle König und die Verlorenen bis zum Ende der Zeit im Shayol Ghul gebunden sind. Dann sagt er, der Dunkle König würde wohl kaum in den Zwei Flüssen Bauernjungen beobachten. Mat entgegnet, er wüsste genau, dass der Reiter böse war. Er sagt, es wäre vielleicht der Drache. Rand sagt, er höre sich an wie Cenn Buie, aber Mat antwortet, seine Mutter hätte zwar gesagt, ihn würden die Verlorenen holen, wenn er sich nicht ändert, aber er findet, der Reiter hätte wie Aginor oder Ishamael ausgesehen. Spöttisch sagt Rand, jede Mutter würde so etwas sagen, und Mat solle gleich vom Schwarzen Mann reden, doch der funkelt ihn wütend an und sagt, er hätte noch niemals solche Angst gehabt, und wäre auch nicht zu feige, das zuzugeben. Rand erwidert, ihm ginge es ebenso, aber sein Vater würde ihm nicht glauben. Mat sagt, ihm glaube auch niemand, und die Jungen, denen er davon erzählt hat, hielten den Reiter für einen Dieb aus Taren-Fähre. Rand erklärt, es könnte wirklich nur Einbildung gewesen sein oder tatsächlich ein Dieb. Aber er kann sich selbst nicht überzeugen. Mat sagt, sie sollten jemandem davon erzählen, doch Rand erwidert, das hätten sie schon und niemand hätte ihm geglaubt. Man würde sie nur zu Nynaeve schicken, aber Mat erklärt, ihnen beiden zusammen würde man schon glauben. Rand hält das allerdings für unwahrscheinlich, da Mat einen Ruf im Dorf hat. Durch seine vielen Streiche schiebt man ihm inzwischen für vielerlei die Schuld zu. Schließlich erklärt Rand, ihre Väter würden glauben, dass sie sich abgesprochen hätten. Er wirft den Männern einen Blick zu und bemerkt, dass sein Vater ihn ansieht. Tam begrüßt Mat freudestrahlend und bedankt sich, dass dieser gekommen ist, um Rand zu helfen. Mat will sich herausreden, doch Tam sagt, je schneller sie mit der Arbeit fertig wären, desto schneller könnten sie den Gaukler sehen. Das fesselt sofort Mats Interesse, der fragt, wann der Gaukler kommt. Auch Rand ist aufgeregt, da mit dem Feuerwerk und einem Gaukler das Bel Tine sicherlich unvergesslich werden würde. Cenn hält sie für Narren, doch Tam sagt, der Gaukler wäre schon da. Bran erzählt, der Mann sei mitten in der Nacht angekommen, was ihn sehr verärgert. Rand wird nachdenklich, denn in diesen Zeiten reist niemand nachts außerhalb eines Dorfes. Mat fragt vorsichtig, ob der Gaukler einen schwarzen Mantel trug, doch Bran lacht und sagt, er wäre wie der jedes Gauklers mit Flicken in hunderten von Farben besetzt. Rand lacht plötzlich voller Erleichterung, und schämt sich dann davor, doch Bran erklärt, der Winter sei bisher so trist, dass selbst der Mantel eines Gauklers einen Jungen schon zum lachen bringt. Murrend sagt Cenn, das Feuerwerk sei eine Geldverschwendung, und Mat ist sofort aufmerksam, doch Cenn redet einfach weiter und sagt, da der erste Fahrende Händler noch nicht angekommen ist, würde es ohnehin nicht rechtzeitig da sein. Tam sagt, Cenn sei zu misstrauisch, doch dieser fragt nur, wo der Händler bleibt. Mat klagt, sie hätten allein mit der Information das lange Warten auf Bel Tine schon zu einem Spaß gemacht, schließlich hat schon das Gerücht für Spannung gesorgt. Bran wirft Cenn einen Blick zu und deutet an, es würde Ärger geben, wenn jemand bestimmtes sich zu laut in der Öffentlichkeit über die Geldverschwendung beschwert hat. Cenn entschuldigt sich schnell damit, dass es für ihn zu kalt ist, und geht in die Schenke. Als er fort ist, seufzt Bran und deutet etwas an, das Nynaeve oft sagt, doch dann bricht er ab und macht Rand und Mat klar, dass die Menschen sehr enttäuscht wären, wenn man ihnen ein Feuerwerk verspricht, und es dann doch keines gibt. Rand versteht und sagt, auch Bel Tine hätte ihre Laune dann nicht mehr gebessert. Bran prophezeit Tam, dass Rand ihm noch in den Gemeinderat folgen würde. thumb Doch Tam erklärt, der Wagen würde sich nicht allein entladen. Er nimmt eines der Fässer und geht vor, überlässt den Jungen jedoch den Rest. Als die Männer in der Schenke sind, sagt Rand zu Mat, dieser müsse ihm nicht helfen, doch Mat erwidert, es wäre genauso lustig, Rand zu beobachten, wie dieser Egwene anstarrt, wie mit Dav den Dachs freizulassen. Rand bemerkt überrascht, dass er Egwene tatsächlich bisher vergessen hat. Er ahnt, dass sie natürlich in der Schenke sein könnte, und erst Mats Aufruf, er würde nicht alles allein tragen, reißt ihn aus den Gedanken. Schnell packt er mit an, und hofft, dass Egwene nicht da ist, doch dadurch fühlt er sich auch nicht besser. Charaktere *Rand al'Thor *Tam al'Thor *Wit Congar *Daise Congar *Bran al'Vere *Cenn Buie *Mat Cauthon Schattengezücht * Myrddraal - als schwarzer Reiter Erwähnt * Kari al'Thor - als seine Mutter * Nynaeve al'Meara * Jon Thane - als Meister Thane * Egwene al'Vere * Perrin Aybara * Frau al'Donel * Ishamael * Aginor * Dav Ayellin * Elam Dowtry * Lews Therin Telamon - als Drache * Abell Cauthon - als Mats Vater * Thom Merrilin - als Gaukler * Dunkler König - auch als Schäfer der Nacht Tiere * Bela Gruppen * Seherin * Frauenzirkel * Gemeinderat * Wirt * Verlorene * Familie Congar * Familie Coplin * Gaukler * Fahrender Händler * Wölfe Orte *Andor **Zwei Flüsse ***Haldenstraße ***Westwald ***Emondsfeld ****Dorfgrün ****Weinquellen-Schenke ****Wagenbrücke ****Dorfgrün **** Weinquellenbach **** Jon Thanes Mühle **** Nordstraße **** Alte Straße Erwähnt * Sandhügel * Wasserwald * Verschleierte Berge * Wachhügel * Devenritt * Taren-Fähre * Weinquelle * Shayol Ghul * Große Fäule * Baerlon Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zerstörung der Welt * Bel Tine * Sonnentag * Winternacht (Feiertag) * Wettkampf im Bogenschießen zu Bel Tine Sonstige * Rad der Zeit * Drittes Zeitalter * Das Nichts als Flamme und Nichts * Dem Wind lauschen * Schöpfer * Frühlingsbaum Pflanzen * Stinkkraut Sprichworte * "Wenn Schafe fliegen könnten..." * "Wir werden's überleben, so das Licht will. Und wenn das Licht nicht will, werden wir trotzdem überleben." * "Der Dunkle König und alle die Verlorenen sind im Shayol Ghul gebunden, jenseits der Großen Fäule, vom Schöpfer im Augenblick der Schöpfung gebunden bis ans Ende der Zeit. Die Hand des Schöpfers behütet die Welt, und das Licht scheint uns allen." * "Du hast genausoviel Vertrauen wie ein Mann aus Taren-Fähre." - Tam zu Cenn Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Emondsfeld Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Westwald Kategorie:Haldenstraße